Teru Teru
Momo (Aka Teru Teru) is a HTFF character made by La-Coco. Character Bio Teru Teru is a very agile, Japanese dwarf flying squirrel who protects the Great Tree of Suicide, her home and refuge, alongside her cloth puppets which help her manipulate the weather. She is supposed to be "canonically" dead since she was condemned to death by the townsfolk when they caught her breaking a very strict rule. She was tortured prior to being executed by being hanged from the Great Tree; however, she was never truly killed. Somehow, the tree wouldn't allow her to pass on to the afterlife...yet she could still see her own, limp and dead body, swaying back and forth by the wind... Ever since the incident, she decided to take refuge upon the ebony-black tree, hiding from the now extinct, rural townsfolk for decades. She seemed unable to age unlike the others, which made her witness several attempts of suicide by hanging from the tree's claw-like branches, leaving behind hundreds of broken, hanging bodies only for those who tried to wake up amongst the living, their "destiny" having failed. The staggering amount of attempted suicides made the townsfolk give the tree a nickname: The Great Tree of Suicide. Teru Teru manages to survive on the crops she plants on the highest branches of the tree; she's also a decent hunter, for she carries a bow and a poisoned dart (The latter normally for targeting people), looking out for prey or, better yet, stealing from the crops of other Tree Friends; however, rain tends to be an issue for her since it ruins her own crops (Alongside the crops she likes from others). Despite how troublesome rain may be, she has her own way to combat it; through folkloric customs, she makes teru teru bouzu puppets to scare the rain away which she hangs everywhere she goes (Supposedly for good luck) while singing an unnerving song about them. If she runs out of cloth for making then, she puts cloth bags on the heads of the corpses to simulate them; this seemingly works on her favor. Just like Splendid, she is a flying squirrel, although how she obtained her "powers" is radically different; said powers include being able to scare the rain away and flight. It is rumored that she became a yokai after being hanged, but nobody knows her enough, or at least is alive ever since, to prove such a bold claim. Teru Teru never takes off the cowl on her head; said cowl is adorned with gold ornaments which she stole herself on a previous life. She does not allow anybody to take it off either, for the bag hides a highly gruesome and notorious wound which she would prefer to keep hidden, even to herself. With some sewn fabrics, given by a friend and "organic paint" (Blood and charcoal) she made her cowl and painted a smiling face over it in an attempt for her to look slightly normal. Since she spent several decades by herself, she is currently searching for a partner to stay with her in the tree...forever. It is highly unlikely to happen...or is it? As the current guardian of the Great Tree, she has met several depressed characters who just want for their life to end. This leads Teru Teru to make one of two options: if the tree still has space, or lacks corpses for puppets, she encourages them to end themselves; if the tree is full, since the crows have not pecked away at the corpses yet, she instead encourages them to NOT end themselves. As if her morals and mentality weren't awkward enough, she bears a slightly evil, sarcastic personality. Personality As mentioned before, she's skilled at encouraging others, even if the intentions aren't pure. She is easily surprised and very aware of her surroundings; her feral instincts and begrudging insecurity from years of hiding are the cause for this since she has the feeling that she'll be found by the late townsfolk. Since she's a survival huntress, she is very rough when it comes to interacting with others, for she will not fall behind, in contrast to her small, vulnerable species. She tries her best to never show external fear to toughen her up, using her witty sarcasm to further make her tougher. Her isolation from civilization has also crippled her connection to technology. She is foreign to computers or cellphones, instead relying on cloth, crops, songs for entertaining herself and even some vintage tricks for her everyday life. Appearance Her fur is light grey-beige, coupled with tiny ears and a tail with a marking of a lighter color. Her pupils are colored gold and light maroon hair, with a small bang on the front and a single braid with a silver jingle bell pendant with a couple of leaves decorating it. Her "wings" are almost white in color. Teru Teru Bouzu Outfit She wears a brown garment, completely sewn with patches of different colors and noticeable stitches. She also wears thin, black tights and arm protections, white shoes with gold ornaments and white gloves covering her hands. She always wears a white cowl over her head, with eyeholes and even holes for her ears; these holes have golden markings and the bag itself has a smiley face drawn on it. She has a cinnamon brown-red string around her neck. Relations Sweetitches.- She normally visits Teru Teru to help her sewing her clothing. They met and became friends when Sweetitches visited the tree due to the "free eyes" of the corpses. Spec.- For some people, love is sacred. For other people, it is a curse. In this scenario, it's a bit of both. Their relationship is tender, but as stated previously, Teru Teru is looking for a partner to stay with her...forever. He even helps her protect the Great Tree by providing her with the neurotoxin in his tail, sometimes willingly. Episodes Starring Featuring Appearances Deaths She kills others with the use of her poisoned dart in order to steal any food the victim was carrying. She is also...quite adept into talking people into killing themselves: she is however not a serial killer, she only kills in order to survive. Her deaths involve her limbs, being drowned or, ironically, being mauled to death by bigger, non-anthropomorphic animals. Her survival rate is 39%. Kill Count TBA Gallery Teru_cazadora.png Trivia Her concept of being a highly aware huntress is based on Beet Cookie from Cookie Run: OvenBreak. Her neck still hurts from being hanged so long ago; technically, it can be considered a canon, permanent injury. Her cowl and the rope around her neck make her resemble a Teru Teru Bouzu puppet. The rare instances she can be found far from the tree is whenever rain approaches the town, making her show up to hang puppets everywhere around town. If it weren't for the rain ruining her crops, she would like it. She likes feeling the fresh, wet droplets run down her hands, but for her sake she must avoid liking it. She is unable to die by being hanged or even strangled; however, she is still able to die by beheadings or throat slits. Her name "Momo" is a reference to the name of her species: Ezo Momonga. If a Japanese festival occurs in town, she will come, hiding herself on the rooftops. Ironically, anytime she does, rain follows shortly after. She is one of Coco's characters that has appeared in several fandoms, including HTF, Sonic and Object Shows. �� Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flying Squirrels Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Maroon Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters With Powers Category:Free to Use Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries